seto and joey
by startrekloveing
Summary: it is seto love joey story re: sorry it ok now seto&joey mpreg


sorry it is ok now

**joey wheeler love seto kaiba**

Joey was looking a rond the street for food joey dad kick him out last night no one nosy why he was very upset a car went past him and stop then somone got out the car it was seto kaiba the ceo of kaiba corp.

kaiba=what are you doing mut

joey=I am not a dog kaiba

kaiba=it look like you are looking in the bin or you the bin man which is not likely

joey=as if you want to know

kaiba=and what if do want to know

joey=well my dad kick me out with no food to eat

mokuba got out the car and went to them

mokuba=joey you can eat at are home right seto (with pup dog eyes)

kaiba=mokuba no

mokuba=please seto

kaiba=ok mokuba joey can stay

mokuba=YESS

joey=how

kaiba=mokuba pup dog eyes

joey=o ok

kaiba=when did your dad kick you out

joey=last night

mokuba=you have to sleep on the street

joey=yes i did it was very bad

kaiba=why did you not go to yugi home

joey=no room for me to stay

mokuba=bakura home

joey=no why bakura home is hell

mokuba=sorry joey

kaiba=mokuba joey get in the car

joey look at kaiba

joey=you send my name

kaiba=get in the car mut

kaiba hid his red face and all 3 of them got into the car and they wet to the kaiba's home

in the car

mokuda=joey why not stay at are home

kaiba=mokuba we not a hotel

mokuba= but seto joey got no whey to stay and we got lost of room

kaiba=we have and he can if he stay a way from me

mokuba=ok seto

joey =ok but what a bat school

kaiba=you go to school mut i make share of it

when they got to the kaiba's home joey face was in shock

joey=wow you have a big home

mokuba=yes it is it a big house

kaiba=are we going in or just staring hay

mokuba nd joey=going in

they got out the car and in to the house and joey looking a rand and needy got lost mokuba starting to giggle and kaiba never laugh

mokuba=joey "haha" let me show you a rand "haha"

joey=yes the be the best way

joey face wet red as red eyes b dragon eyes

kaiba=mut can i speak you in my study when you are Finnish looking a rand

then kaiba wet to his study joey and mokuba wet a rand the kaiba home

3 hour past

joey knot on kaiba study door

kaiba=came in wheeler

joey wet into the study and sat on the sofa

kaiba=wheeler why did your dad kick you out

joey=if you no you kick me out to

kaiba=wheeler why wood i do that

joey=you call me mut kaiba

kaiba=wleeler I well not kick you out

joey =you promise me

kaiba=yes wleeler so tell me

joey=ok i am gay

kaiba=so his kick you out because you like men

joey=yes he do not like gay men

kaiba=if it makes you feel good i like men to so you are not alone

joey=so who the one you like

kaiba=why shud i tell you

joey=you tell me your i tell you my

kaiba=ok i tell you it is ...you joey i like you

joey=i like you to

kaiba and joey look at kaiba got close and kiss on the lips joey kiss kaiba back they stop kissing

joey=wow kaiba do you want to be my boyfriend

kaiba=wood i kiss you if i did not

joey=no so you are my boyfriend

kaiba=yes joey and call me seto

joey=ok ka i mean seto what to tell mokuba

seto=we tell him tomorrow it is lat time to get to bed did mokuba get you some food

joey=yes he did but what room is my room

seto=you can shear my room

joey=ok no funny basis

seto=why joey you mint like it

joey=i am not ready for that

seto was looking at joey ass on the wave to seto room when they got to seto room

seto=so you like the room

joey=you like blue eyes white dragon a lot

seto=so you like the red eyes b dragon

joey=yes and you seto so where do i sleep

seto=you sleep on the bed with me

joey=ok cool

seto went to the wardrobe and got 2 pest of p.j

seto=get into this

joey=ok seto

they got into they p.j silent then they sat on the bed seto lend to joey and kiss him joey kiss him back they ran out of air the stop it kissing

seto=night joey

joey=night seto

they lied down on the bed went to sleep

the next day

when mokuba wet to seto room got a shock seto and joey hugging in they sleep

mokuba=seto why are you hugging joey

seto walk up and joey slowly walk up

seto=mokuba i talk to you in the living room

mokuba=ok seto

mokuba left the room

joey=seto where the bathroom

seto smile

seto=follow me joey

thay wet to a door in seto room and seto opening the door to the bathroom was big

joey=wow the bathroom in you room is big

seto hand joey some clothes

seto=lets bath together

joey =ok

seto ran the bath when it was full they got in the tub

seto=joey wood you like to go on a date with me

joey =yes seto i love to

seto=so shell we see mokuba he be worry

they got out of the bath and got drest and wet to the living room when they got their mokuba was sat on the sofa

mokuba=so what going on

seto=mokuba wood you mind if i like men

mokuba=no seto

seto=me and joey are going out

mokuba=cool

joey=you do not mind

mokuba=joey no you are good for seto

seto= mokuba you ok with me and joey

mokuba=yes and if you get mired i have 2 brother instead of 1

seto=yes when me and joey get mired but we still got school

joey=when

seto=school is now we going to be lat

mokuba=school no

seto=mokuba get the chef to make some food to go

mokuba=yes seto

mokuba ran to get the chef to make the food seto and joey sat on the sofa and started to hug and kiss mokuba come back

mokuba=get a room you to

thay jump apart

seto=mokuba run

mokuba ran out of the room then the chef come in to the room

chef=the here the food mr kaiba

seto= thank you we have to go now

they take the food and went out sind to where mokuba was

seto=so wich car shall we take

mokuba=what a bat the b.m.w

seto=ok the blue one or the red one

mokuba=let joey choose

they look at joey

joey=the blue one looking good

seto=the blue one it is

they got in the blue bmw to go to school they dropt mokuba off at his school then they wet to they school when they got to school teen whey looking at them in the car when they got out of the car joey friends whey looking at them

tristan=man joey why you with kaiba

joey=tristan you no i like him

tristan=yas man joey you tell him

joey=yes tristan and he like me to

tristan=so you and kaiba are going out now

joey=yes trisan me and seto are going out we are boyfriends

tristan=thak god man it tuck you time man

tea=joey good for you and kaiba

ryou=yes good going

yugi=yes joey

bakura=kaiba have you don it

seto=bakura you sick idiot

yami=bakura they gust starlit going out

bakura=so me and ryou when at it all night when we starting to go out well the fist night

ryou blush red as a cola can in his hand

joey=ryou you did not did you

ryou=you do not wont to know

joey=ok

yami=so when your fist date

seto=to night it is friday to day we got 2 days off till monday

tea=so where are you going

joey=do't no yet i find out to night

seto=yes to night you will

the bell when so they wet to class

FF to lunch

they sat at the lunch tabel joey sat in seto lap yogi sat in Yami lap ryou sat in bakura lap tea sat in Tristan lap which git them a shock

joey=tea why are you siting Tristan lap

tea=joey me and Tristan have some think to say

tristan=me and tea are going out man

joey and seto=good god you thick your time

duke Devlin sat the table and looking at them

duke=well 2 new couple

seto=well mr Devlin who ask you

duke=no one did so joey how your sister

joey=duke stay away from my sister

seto= Devlin i kill you if you go near sister-in-law i kill you

duke=your get mired when

joey=when are we seto

seto=joey will you like to mend me in 4 weeks

joey=yes seto but my sister in the usa with my mum

seto=we get them here in time joey

duke=can i take my cousin Sophia

yugi=is she in the band star

duke=yes she is

seto=can her band play when me and joey get mired

duke=yes and i can get bad luck to

joey=no why you can get star and bad luck to play

duke=joey you and kaiba are getting mired you are going to be a kaiba or is kaiba going to be a wheeler

seto and joey= kaiba the name

tea=ok you need invites

the bell went and they went back to class

FF to end of school

seto=you take my name

mokuba=who name

seto=mokuba me and joey are getting mired in 4 weeks

joey=and i going to be joey kaiba

mokuba=cool you need help with invites

seto and joey=yes we do

mokuba=you are leaving school in a week so why 3 weeks

seto=we need to plan it

mokuba=sorry

when they got home seto went to his and joey room to get ready for work then joey cam to the room

seto=joey you are coming with me to work and then we can go are date to night

joey=so you like me to where shirt and pants

seto=yes that the dress code

so they got dress and went to kaiba corp

joey=so this is kaiba corp cool it is big

seto=yes it is my offer is on the top floor

they got in the lift to the top floor when they got to seto offer the secretary stop joey

secretary=mr do you no ware you are

seto=sam let my boyfriend go or you have no job to come to

sam=sorry sir what his name sir

seto=his name is joey wheeler so to be kaiba

sam=your geting mired sir i forte it never you get mired that the best news i hand to day

joey=she thck that well

seto=she hand a bet going on and she won the bet

joey=what she bet

seto=i mired a man now lets go to work

joey=you want me to work on what

seto=you are going to help me on my paper work

joey=ok

and they went to work on seto work and finish in 2 hour

seto=look like it time for are date

joey=yes it is so where are we going

seto=to see avatar and go get a bit to eat

joey=cool i aways want to see that film

they went to the camera and went in and which avatar and then a cool plans to eat they hand a great time when they got home mokuba was still up

seto=moknba why are you up

moknba=you and joey are on tv

seto=what the press have ben follow us

mokuba=yes look seto

joey and seto which the tv and show joey and seto kissing a lot

with yugi and yami

they which the news and saw joey and seto on the news kissing madly yugi drop his cup and yami was still which the tv

with ryou ana bakura

bakura=ryou look joey and kaiba are kissing on the tv

ryou=omg they know how to kiss

with tea and tristan

tea=news has gon mad

tristan=yer kaiba and joey are kissing joey dad is going to kill him

with mr john wheeler

he was which the news and so his son kissing a man

john=well he is my son look like i be getting a son-in-law well beta say sorry to him

he got the phone ad call joey

joey+hello joey hear

john=joey it me your dad i call to say i sorry for saying i do not like gay men so you can come back and you can bring you boyfriend with you

joey+dad your not mad that your son is gay

john=no joey you are my son

joey+then why did you you kick me out

john=i i kick you out so i do up your room

joey+then why did you not tell me

john=i was mad at you for not tell me your gay before i talk you i did not like gay men and before i go who the lurking man

joey+his name is seto kaiba and we are getting mired in 4 weeks

john=you need help

joey+yes dad you can help

with seto and joey

joey=yes dad you can help

john+ok see you son and say hi to seto kaiba

joey=ok i will see you dad

joey put the phone down

seto=you ok joey

joey=my dad is ok with me being gay he send sorry and he like to meet you seto

seto=ok then why did he kick you out

joey=kick me out to do up my room so you want to meet him

seto=he is going to be my father-in-law why not

joey=cool he not that bad and he is a great cook

seto=you can be dum at times but i love you

joey=i love you to seto can we go to bed now

seto=yes joey lets get mkbua to bed to

they looking at mokbua at a sleeping and seto pick him up and that put him to bed in his room and then they went to they room and got dress for bed seto kiss joey on the lips and joey kiss him back

joey=night seto

seto=night joey my pup

joey=seto i not a dog you dragon night

seto=night red eyes pup

the next day

seto was on the phone to the press to set a press meeting joey was siting next to seto

seto=yes 3:30 is ok thank you see you then

seto put the phone down

joey=so when we meeting the press

seto=we are meeting the press at 3:30 in 2 hours

joey=so you want some food seto

seto=yes joey lets get some food

they went to the dining room to get some food and mokuba was in they so they ate they food then mokbua say summit

mokuba=so when the press meting going to be

seto=it at 3:30 mokbua me and joey are going to be meeting them

ff to 3=30 meeting the press at kaiba corp

joey and seto sat at a table with a mic on it

press=so mr kaiba way did you meet

seto=at domino high

press=so you meet at school

seto=yes

press=is they a manned so

seto=yes in 4 weeks

press=it is a little soon to be grating marine

seto=no i have ben friends with joey and his friends for 3 years

press=was it love at first sigh

seto=well i like joey from the first i saw him ran in to class the first day of school

press=so mr wheeler when did you no you love mr kaiba

joey=the day i slip in to seto lap the first day of school

the press laugh at that

seto=the first year of school you blush

press=do you plan to have kids

seto=not yet need to ask joey abet that

joey=yes you do need to ask me

press=so you plan to stay together

seto=yes untill we die

ff 1 hour

joey=so seto you want to ask abet kids

seto=we need to see a doctor first

joey=when do we do that

seto=when we are mirring joey

joey=so why do we need a doctor

seto=joey we are men and woman can girth birth and we can not

joey=you want me to have your baby seto

seto=yes joey your and my baby

joey=ok seto so shall we look for mokuba

seto=ok joey we tell him to

they look for mokuba and mokuba was in the game room they saw him their mokuba look up

mokuba=what up seto joey

seto=mokuba will you like to be a uncle

mokuba=what you can going joey pregnant

joey=mokuba please do not say that i am going to blush

mokuba=so when are you getting joey pregnant

joey was blushing red as blood

seto=we got to get mired first then the pregnancy

mokuba=the wedding in 4 weeks so what you got for it

seto=a band but we have to ask duke deviln

mokuba=we can call him

joey=yes seto call his cell number

seto=ok

seto got cell phone and call duke deviln

duke+hello

seto=hello deviln

duke+kaiba why are you calling me

seto=your cousin band can she play

duke+my cousin sophia band she telly me to girth you her number

seto=ok thak what abat bad luck

duke+no luck bad luck is on tour and you no bad luck lend signal

seto=what abat him

duke+his ex eiri yuki is going out with sophia and he now going out her friend stephen

seto=so eiri yuki will go to my wedding with her

duke+yes he a writer

seto=i no he a writer i got to go see you deviln

duke+ok see you

joey=so seto the band

seto=we got a number to call your turn

joey=ok

joey got the phone off seto

eiri+hello who this

joey=hello my name is joey wheeler i am looking for a sophia

eiri+why are you looking for my girlfriend

joey=me and my boyfriend are getting mired in 4 weeks and duke deviln send his cousin band can play at it

eiri+deviln so who you boyfriend may i ask

joey=his name is seto kaiba

eiri+seto kaiba the ceo of kaiba corp

joey=yes

eiri+o.m.g are you touma cousin joey

joey=yes how is touma

eiri+my brother-in-law

joey=he marend to your sister

eiri+yes ok sophia will be they so will i and you will call your cousin ok

joey=ok i call my cousin ok see you

eiri+ok see you

seto=your cousin is touma the ceo of n.g

joey=yes he is my cousin and i got to call him

seto=ok call him

so joey call his cousin

touma+n. record studio may i help you

joey=hello touma yes you may help me

touma+joey why are you calling me

joey=your marend and i need help plan a wedding

touma+who getting mired joey

joey=me and my love seto kaiba

touma let go of the phone and pick it up again

touma+joey your gay and getting mired to the kaiba corp ceo joey have you talk my uncle

joey=yes my dad nose are you ok touma

touma+yes joey and i love to help so when the wedding

joey=in 4 weeks

touma+a week untill you school then to plan the wedding

joey=yes touma

seto=so touma is going to help with wedding

joey=yes seto he help

seto=joey lets go to bed

joey=but it is still day light

seto=joey i want you in my bed not to go to sleep

joey=sseto you little devil

seto lifting joey up and tuck he to they room and they made love that night

the next day

mokuba open the front door and a man come in

mokuba=who are you sir

john= i am john wheeler

mokuba=yes are you calling for joey and seto

john=yes i am so where are they

mokuba=they are still a sleep i can wake they up for you

John=ok and you are

mokuba= sorry my name is mokuba kaiba

John=let me see you are seto little brother

mokuba=yes and you are touma uncle to

jon=yes so wake they up so can eat

mokuba=ok

mokuba went to seto and joey room and got a shock

mokuba=seto put some clothes on joey dad is here

seto wakeup

seto=ok mokuba you can go now

mokuba=ok seto and get joey up to

mokuba left the room and went to joey dad to gossip to him

john=so mokuba why the red face

mokuba=seto and joey no clothes

john=they did it

mokuba=it look like it

seto and joey cam down the stairs

joey=what up

john= good going son your a man now

joey blush red

joey=dad why are you here

john=i am head because you cousin touma call me last night to help you with the wedding plans

joey=dad we need wedding invites but we do not know what to write on them

seto=please sir

john=seto call me john or dad please

seto=ok john but i can not call you dad untill me and joey get mired

jon laugh when seto send that

jon=well in 4 weeks you be calling me dad

mokuba=so the wedding invites

jon=ok so what day you plan to get mired

seto=friday the 11 of june

joey so what next

jon=a place put it

joey=the back garden

seto=yes the back garden

john=what time

seto=4:00 pm

jon=so what abat this

jon show them the invites to seto and joey

seot=it look good

mokuba=what did it say

seto=ok joey read it

joey=ok is say seto kaiba and joey wheeler invite you to they wedding with is on the friday the 11 of june at 4:00 pm in the kaiba garden

seto=john joey says that your a good cook

jon=lat me see you wart me to cook the food for you

seto and joey=yes

jon=ok

mokuba=john can you cook tea for us

jon=mokuba joey and i be cooking for you

mokuba=joey can cook when

john=sins he was 3

joey=dad you have to say it

john=yes did so lets cook

joey=ok

they went to the kitchen seto and mokuba sat in the siting room

john=so joey when do you plan to have kids

joey=when me and seto are mired

john=ok are you planing to get a woman pregnant

joey=no seto is planing to get me pregnant

john=ok is they a doctor for that

joey=yes they is so you like to be a grandfather

john=yes joey i love to have grandkids it will be grant

joey=ok we need to cook

john=ok what to cook

joey=pancakes

john=yes that good

john and joey cook the pancakes then seto come in the room and kiss joey on the lips

john=you too get a room

seto and joey sloping kissing and looking at john

seto=sorry john is the food reedy

john=yes get mokuba to the table

seto went to get mokuba and joey set the table with his dad when the table was set with the food they sat at the table to eat

mokuba=the pancakes are good

seto=they are good

john=so joey i was surprise when you send your gay but i am proud of you

joey=thank you dad

seto=so john when do we get joey clothes

john=i got them with me and by the why landlord kick me out of flat

joey=you got kick out why

john=to tell to why is not paying the rent

seto=you can stay here

john=why

joey=dad you are family

john=ok i will

seto=ok mokuba will show you a rand

mokuba=yes i will

3 hour pass

in the siting room seto and joey sat on the sofa watching the tv cuddle mokuba come in to the room with John

john=we are you watching

seto=we are watching a anime and the name of it is bleach

mokuba=bleach cool ichigo is so cool

mokuba and John sat and watching the tv

john=so when tea

joey=dad you are a ways hungry

just then stomach rumble and joey blush

jon=it look like i not the one who hungry

seto and mokuba laugh they heads off

joey=ok im hungry so wear the food

seto=in the kitchen

jon=ok what do you want to eat

joey=i want a ham and eggs sandwiching

seto and mokuba=sound good

jon=ok i be back

jon went to the kitchen to make the sandwiching

15 min pass

jon=food up

seto and mokuba look a rand and joey laugh

joey=my dad send food is done

they sat at the table to eat

a hour pass

mokuba=i am off to to bed good night

seto=good night mokuba

joey= night mokuba

jon=good night kidd

seto=me and joey got high school monday

jon=goto bed you too i know where my room is so night

they went to bed

the next day

everyone sat at the table to eat the food

jon=do you get your yearbook today

joey=yes we do

seto=we got to go school now

mokuba=ok seto and joey you need to get everyone to sign your yearbooks

seto=mokuba my do we need to do that

mokuba=for names to the invites

joey=ok we will and dad get a job

jon=ok joey i get a job as a chef

seto=you can lend a car if you want

jon=how mean cars do you have

seto=16 cars why

jon=can i have one

seto=yes with one

jon=can i have the red fond

seto=ok it your

mokuba=ok can we need to go to school now

seto=ok the car we take on friday

joey=yes seto

they got in they cars joey dad to look for a job and joey seto and mokuba went to school

ff to school

seto and joey went in to class yugi and yami went to them

yugi=so joey are you planing to get pregnant

joey=when me and seto are marriage

yugi=what you plan to get pregnant

joey=what are your joking

yugi= yes i was joey but how are going to get pregnant

seto=joey will get pregnant when we see a doctor

yami=you can see a doctor to get your lover pregnant

seto= yes are you plan to get yugi pregnant

yami=maybe why

seto=i gift you the number of the doctor

yami= why

seto=so joey will not be alone in pregnancy

yami=yugi will you like to be a dad

yugi=what a kid when

yami=you will be pregnant like joey will be so

yugi=ok well me and joey be pregnant at the same time

seto and yami=yes

joey=so we are going to be pregnant at the same time

yugi=yes joey we will

tristan and tea when to them with a shock face

tristan=joey yugi are you planing to be mum

seto=joey a mum i am looking forward to it

yami=and i looking forward to yugi to be a mum

tea=i going mad

ryou and bakura ran in to class

yami=what have you be doing

ryou=you do not want to know

seto=ok we want no

then the teacher cam in the class

teacher=ok class sit down today we gift you your yearbooks so when your name is call come and get your ok bakura

bakura went to get he yearbook

teacher=bakura say how good it is to get your yearbook

bakura=friday is the last day of school so school out

teacher=bakura very funny go back to your set

bakura went back to his set

teacher=ok ryou

ff to lunch

tea=so who sign who yearbook first

tristan=tea let sign your yearbook

tea=ok

everybody sign everybody yearbook duke deviln sat down at the table

duke=so you got sophia band to play at your wedding

joey=yes and my cousin touma is coming to

duke=you do not mean the ceo of n. record studio

joey=yes that him

duke=ok so when he coming to domino

joey=friday

duke=so he coming when we get out of school for good

joey=yes he is

duke=will his band be coming to

before joey cud sey a word he call went off

seto=joey your cell phone is ringing

joey pick up his phone

joey=hello

touma+hello joey i descent to be their in 2 hours

joey=but i am still at school touma

touma+i know joey but i like to meet you friends your husband to be

joey blush red when touma send that

joey=it luch time now so when are you coming

touma+how a bat look at the school window

joey look as the window and fall-out of his set

joey=touma you are so dead

touma laugh his head off

tea=joey are ok

joey= yes we better get touma in the class before his fans see him

tea=ok you boys let get him in

they got touma in to the class

joey=so touma why are here

touma=like i send to meet you friends your husband to be

joey=ok

seto=hi i am seto kaiba joey husband to be

ryou=hi i am ryou bakura joey friend

tritan=hi i am tritan taylor joey friend

tea=hi i am tea Gardner joey friend

yami=hi i am yami moto joey friend

yugi=hi i am yugi moto joey friend

bakura=hi i am yami bakura joey friend

touma=are you and ryou brothers

bakura=no we boyfriends

touma=let me guest yugi and yami are boyfriends

yami=yes

touma=ok it nice to meet you all

duke cam back from the toilet

duke=hello touma good it to see you

touma=your here i hand got in sick of you and your cousin in the city but my brother-in-law is her boyfriend

duke=yes he is

joey=so are you going to help with the wedding

touma=yes joey

sato=touma how are we going to get you out of the school

touma=i do not know

then the teacher come in the class room

teacher=hello class it look like we have a guest please welcome eiri yuki

eiri come in to the class room with sophia

touma=ok now i know

eiri=touma what are you doing here

everyone in class look at touma in shock

teacher=well it look like we have the ceo of n. record studio in class

touma=sorry i cam to see my cousin joey

teacher=we have one joey in head and that joey wheeler

touma=yes that him

the teacher sat in his set in shock

the class laugh they head off

touma=so can i take joey and his friends home

teacher=yes go please and mr kaiba where are you going

seto=with them or did you not no joey wheeler is my husband to be

teacher=and what has that got to do with it

seto=joey live with me

teacher=ok you can go

seto=good

joey=are you ok seto

seto=i am now

seto kiss joey on the lips

sophia=so the to the happy couple

seto and joey jup up and look up to see duke and his cousin sophia laugh and touma and eiri giggle a bit

seto=so you are duke cousin

sophia=yes i am so where to boys( she ran to the bin)

eiri=we need to get her to you your home so can tell you why she been sick in the bin

seto=ok in the cars now

everybody got in they cars and went to kaiba home

the kaiba his home

everybody was sat on the sofa with a can of cola

seto=eiri why did you want everybody to know

eiri= well it is sophia she pregnant

everybody=what

touma=i am going to be a uncle

seto=well i am going to get joey pregnant

touma=how are you going to get joey pregnant

seto=a doctor

bakura=can i get the number

joey=do you want to get ryou pregnant

bakura =yes i love to get ryou pregnant

ryou=bakura do you no what it means

bakura=yes you be the mum to my kids

ryou blush red

touma=is they everybody else going to get pregnant

yugi=yes me

touma=ok

eiri=so seto are you going to get joey pregnant when you are marred

seto=yes i am

eiri=ok

joey dad came to the room

jon=touma what are you doing here

touma=i am here for joey wedding and last day of school uncle John

jon=ok so how the wife

touma=she good

tea=how long have you be marred

touma=3 years now

tea=ok

seto=so wen are we planing my and joey wedding

touma=ok have you got flowers

seto and joey=no

touma=i no a name of a good florist

seto=ok

touma=he name is jet night

duke=jet no you do not he my boyfriend

touma= i no he is your boyfriend duke and he is a florist a good one to i buy my wife flowers from him

duke=oh ok i call him he is my boyfriend

jet+hello jet night mad florist hear

duke=hi jet it me duke i miss you and my friends wedding is in 4 weeks so can you do the flowers for it

jet+duke i miss you to and yes i love to do the flowers for you friends wedding i be there on monday ok

duke=ok see you then

seto=so wen is he coming

duke= he be coming on monday

joey=ok

ff to last day of school

joey=it is so cool we will be marred in 3 weeks

seto=yes we will be marred and it the last day of school

joey=yes it is

so they went to school to meet they friend at the gate

yugi=the last day of school and we go to find a jobs

seto=i have a job

duke=me to

joey=but i need a job

seto=joey you do not i have a lot of money so you do not need a job

joey=ok seto but what will i be doing when you are at work

seto=you be looking after are child

joey=you want me to be a house husband

seto=yes i do

seto kiss joey on the cheek everyone went to class

the afternoon granding

everyone sat in around waiting for they diploma

the head teacher=ok welcome class of 2001 so let gift everyone they diploma

the head teacher gift everyone they diploma seto was at the front of the class

seto=well it is good to not have to come to school envy more so by

everyone laugh and cheer when he send that

end of school for good

seto and joey went home to have a party at they house when they got home mokuba was hold-in a sign send well done seto and joey and joey dad and cousin where with him

mokuba=welcome home seto and joey and well done

touma=good work joey now you finish school what are you going to do now

joey=seto want me to be a house husband to look after are child

touma= ok joey are you reedy to be mr kaiba

joey= in 3 weeks i will be mr kaiba

seto=and in 9 or 10 month we are going to be parents

joey=cool

eiri and sophia walk in to the room

sophia=so let party man

seto=is she on something eiri

eiri=no she ate some chocolate and now she want to party

joey=no way she has a sugar rush

eiri=yes

sophia=i a Jedi and i love eiri

everyone laugh at when she send that

touma=ok i no you love eiri sophia but you are not to drink beer it is bad for the baby

sophia=i was going to drink pop ok i not dum ok

touma=ok

everyone party untill it was 10:00 pm and everyone went to bed

ff to monday

jet night was at the door with duke seto opening the door

seto=hello you must be jet duke boyfriend

jet=yes i am so where do you want the flowers

seto=well i get joey to help me choice where they go

seto went to get joey when he came back with joey he so duke kissing jet

seto=can you please stop kissing so we can get starting

jet and duke=sorry

joey=so the flowers

jet=yes so where do you want them

joey=in the garden they need to be near the ballroom doors

jet=mr kaiba is that right

seto=yes it is

so jet got to work on the flowers in the garden when he finish the garden he got seto and joey to look what he has done

joey=wow it look so good i love it

seto=you are right joey i love it to

jet=good you are getting mired in you garden so the white and red roses are a good thing ok

seto=you did a good job

jet=it is my job i am a florist

joey=so how much is it

jet=free you are duke friend affair all

joey=yes we are

ff to the wedding day

joey was worry he was walk back and forward

sentey=joey stop worrying you be ok

joey=ok sis you right i be ok

jon=come on joey to get marred

emma wheeler looking at her son

with seto

seto was looking forward to getting marred to joey

mokuba=seto you be marred to joey by the end of the day

seto=i no mokuba

back with joey

emma=well joey you are getting mirred to a man so what you are my boy so good luck

joey=mum you cool

joey walk in to the garden where seto was

priest=we are hear to witness seto and joey mirred so do you seto kaiba take joey wheeler to be your weeds husband

seto=i do

priest=so do you joey wheeler take seto kaiba to be your weeds husband

joey=i do

priest=so now the power invested in me i now you are husband and husband you may kiss you love

seto and joey kiss on the lips

everyone and cheer

to the wedding party

everyone starting to dance in the ballroom and they where having fun

jon=hello everyone i am joey dad and now i have seto as a son-in-law now so good luck in life and love ok

grandpa moto=i noing joey since he was a boy so good luck my boy

everyone send they good luck to them

ff to the honeymoon

seto and joey made it to the hotel

seto=joey are you hungry

joey=yes seto

seto=we can go to a restaurant

joey=ok

they went to the restaurant when they got back joey was to happy to see a bed

joey=seto can we go to bed

seto=ok joey but you do not look sleeping

joey=i am not

seto looking at joey then smirk at joey they pull him to the bed and starting to kiss him and joey starting to tack seto shirt off and seto starting to tack joey off

ff to the next day

seto and joey sat off the bed went to the bathroom then they got drest then they went to the hotel lobby

seto=joey well you like to go to the beach

joey=yes

they went to the beach and they have a lot of fun and they went back to the hotel to get some food to eat

ff to they going back home

they are in the car heading home they are hugging in the back when the driver was driven the car when they got home they so mokuba was hold-in a sign that send welcome home seto kaiba and joey kaiba

joey=well i no i a kaiba now

seto=well mokuba is now your brother-in-law

joey=so mokuba is going to be a uncle soon

seto=yes soon but i still got to call the doctor

joey=so lets get in the house and call him

seto=ok

so they went in the house and call the doctor

doctor+hello dr card here

seto=hello dr card i like to get my husband pregnant

dr card=you do so when are free to come to the offer

seto=we can be they in a hour is that ok

dr card=yes that ok and the name of your husband

seto=his name is joey kaiba

dr card=ok so you are seto kaiba

seto=yes i am so is it ok

dr card=yes it is so see you and joey in a hour

seto=ok bye

dr card=bye mr kaiba

seto look at joey

joey=so when are we going to the doctor

seto=in a hour so lets unpack ok

joey=ok seto

thay went up stair to unpack

ff a hour

joey=so it time to go to the doctor offer

seto=yes it is

thay went to the doctor

dr card=hello mr and mr kaiba so are you reedy

joey=yes

dr card=ok so let see

the doctor girth joey a examination to see if he is ok

dr card=it look like you are ok so when do you want to get pregnant

joey=as so as possible

dr card=ok then seto go in the next room ok

seto went in the next room

dr card=ok joey let get some blood off you

joey=ok

the doctor got blood off joey

seto came back in to the room

seto=well i send i will think of joey and i did

joey=why did you think of me for

seto=thay need some sperm off me so i can father your so to be egg

joey=so that why he got blood off me

seto=yes

dr card=ok joey your egg will be dome on monday ok

joey=in 3 days

dr card=yes so came back on monday ok

seto and joey=ok

seto and joey went home to see mokuba with a big smirk on his face

mokuba=are you pregnant yet

joey=not yet but in 3 days i will be

mokuba=ok cool

seto=ok can we get some food now

joey=ok i like to eat some food

everyone got some food and then they went to bed

ff to monday

seto and joey went back to the doctor offer to see if joey egg is dome

dr card=hello joey and seto your egg is reedy so joey came with me and liar down on the bed and seto can you hold his hand

joey went to the bed liar down on it and seto holding his hand and the doctor pick up a needle in to joey stomach and then pick up the unsound to look in to joey stomach

dr card=they you are dad you are now pregnant so now the next you came back is 4 weeks

seto=so in 4 weeks we be back

dr card =yes you will and get him to eat health ok

seto=ok

seto and joey went home to tell mokuba the good news

mokuba=so how did it go

seto=it went well joey is pregnant

mokuba=that is so cool i going to be a uncle

joey=yes you are

joey put a hand on his stomach and smile on his face

seto=joey let get you some food

joey=ok

jon=did i here you say food i can make it

seto=he need health food

jon=ok so eat some fish and sand

joey=do i have to

seto=yes it good for the baby

jon=baby what baby

seto=will joey is pregnant see

seto girth john him the picture of the unsound

jon=wow it a egg in my son

joey=dad that your grandkids

jon=i no joey a grandkids wow now let get you some fish and no complaining

joey=ok dad

thay went to get the food from the kitchen

ff 4 weeks

seto and joey went back to doctor offer to see how the baby is doing

dr card=hello joey liar down on the bed

joey did and the doctor pick up the unsound to look in to joey stomach

dr card=so how are you doing

joey=not good i ben sick in the morning

dr card=good it ok the baby is health

joey=ok

dr card=well we got to girth you a needle

joey=what for

dr card=for the baby you are a man not a woman you need hormone

joey=ok

the doctor pick up a needle in to joey arm

seto=so when do we came back

dr card=in 3 month ok

seto=ok

seto and joey went home and got something to eat and watch tv and then went to bed

ff 3 month

joey and seto went back to doctor offer to see how the baby is doing

dr card=hello joey liar down on the bed

joey did and the doctor pick up the unsound to look in to joey stomach

dr card=do you want to no the sex of the baby

dr card=it a boy and a girl

they nodding they heads yes

seto and joey=2 babes

dr card=yes 2 babes

seto=joey we do have a lot of money

joey=i no but what are we going to name them

seto=let go home fist then

they wet home

mokuba=is it a boy or girl

seto=mokuba we are having a boy and a girl

joey=seto what do you want to name the baby,s

seto=i want to name the girl lesa you can name the boy

joey=ok i name him seth

ff 6 month

seto and joey sat on the sofa when joey felt went

joey=seto the babes are coming

seto=ok joey I get you to the hospital

they wet to the hospital joey was in labay for housing

ff the birth

lesa and seth are in joey arms and seto looking at his kids

the end


End file.
